Oh friends, why must it be me?
by zombie4play
Summary: Coach is dying.


**OH friends, why must it be me?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.

my fourth and I just did this because I was bord, don't expect anything like this from me again

Why must I die? Surly I didn't deserve this. I was always a praying man, just like my mama had raised me to be. Just like how my religion had brought me up to do. I was always kind hearted and loving. Never once judging people for their outer appearances, like I had room to talk, but for who they were on the inside.

Even during this damn zombie apocalypse, I was never down and pitying myself for the situation I was put in. I led my group believing that we would all make it out. That was before I got separated from the them.

I lay on my back on the cold and wet asphalt street. I knew I would die soon, as evident as the blood that mixed with the falling rain in a watery pool around me. Why did my life's blood have to flow so freely and willingly out of my pulsating veins. My being was ripped and shredded beyond all hope, and the worst part of it all, is that I knew it. I knew that even if I prayed like crazy I wouldn't be spared from the inevitable.

I feel myself trying harder to breath in the cold night air. Darkness and rain impeded my vision. Why did it have to rain? Maybe the heavens were crying. Maybe they realized that they made a mistake with the decision to end my existence from this world. Or maybe they were crying with joy by the fact that heaven would soon be getting a new angel. Either way it made me feel lost. Death wasn't like they portrayed it in the movies. There was no one mourning at my side. No sad music or reflective visions of my past. Nope. Nothing.

Try as I might I couldn't fine anything to reflect upon. Not my life, not the way I lived and not anything to do with my friends or the life after this one. What if death hurt? What if when my time comes, there will be a spontaneous burst of pain?

Right now I didn't feel anything at all. Nothing. Just this numbness that seemed to seep into my cold deadening skin. Why must I feel nothing? I used to feel everything. Well that was before the Hunter had gotten to me that is. Now? Now I feel nothing. No emotions swam through my clear and foggy mind.

Did it matter that I didn't blame the Hunter? That I don't spite it for doing what it was originally infected to do. I knew that I could never blame the Hunter. I couldn't pit the blame on anyone but myself. I, was the one who volunteered to scout out the area, insisting that I went alone. How stupid and naive I had been. But I reasoned with myself that everything would be fine. And besides, everyone besides me was in pretty bad shape. They were in no shape to go out scavenging for ammo or food. True, they did have enough food to last them a couple of days but with the rate that my companions were healing, I knew we would be there for a while. And so I went alone. And paying the ultimate price for my dumb mistake, I would die alone.

Hey, at least the others would make it out of here ok. True, they do not have me as a leader anymore but they had each other. They wont miss me for too long, sure, maybe there will be a tear shed now and then but in the end it will not matter. As long as they had each other. And as long as they knew that, they would survive. I'm sure of it.

I feel...I feel myself getting lighter, it this the end? Why me?

_Oh friends, why must it be me?_

But I knew that I would rather have it happen to me than to any member of my self proclaimed family. I had come to love them, and knew they felt the same. My body feels much to light for this to be normal.

I had lived and died how I was. Being it, leading a football team to victory or leading a group of misfits, who probably would have never met in the first place if not for this apocalypse, thought waste land defending ourselves from ravenously hungry infected being. I always led my group full heartedly, believing that we would all make it out of this infected southern land.

I was wrong.

But Coach would never know how much his last thoughts rang true, for across a dead city, an infected carnival and across a vast lake, deep in a ruined city, lay three dead bodies of former survivors that couldn't keep it together at all.


End file.
